Foxy x Mangle, the war for a second chance
by FoxyandMangle4ever
Summary: Foxy fixes up his successor and gives her a second chance, but this unfortunately leads to a Romeo and Juliet type relationship between him and Mangle and a deadly war between the withered and toy animatronics, that gets even worse when the "spring" (golden) animatronics join in. Rated M for language, violence, and lemons
1. Chapter 1 rebuilt

Monday, 12:30

Normal POV

*loud garbled crying noises*

Sitting on the floor of kid's cove was Mangle, the jumbled mess of an animatronic that was once a pink and white female fox. She was crying because of something that Bonbon (Toy Bonnie) had told her. After Mangle botched an attempt to kill the night guard the blue animatronic yelled at her, telling her that she was nothing but a scrap heap. Mangle had never told anyone but she wished she could be a normal animatronic again. She hated being a tangled up mess of wires and metal. She cried and cried, hoping her wish would somehow come true. Little did she know there was someone watching her from the rafters who could very well make them come true.

Mangle: "U-u-oh god! Listen to me! Even my crying sounds all garbled and unnatural! Why can't I be norma-a-al!?"

Suddenly a red, orange, and silver blur jumped down in front of her. It took her a second but she soon recognized the blur as the older model she was based off of, Foxy. She had been told that the older animatronics were aggressive and couldn't be trusted. That plus the fact that Foxy was glaring at her with a rusty hook pointed towards her 'neck' caused her to start cowering in fear.

Foxy: "what's with the tears las!?"

Mangle: "I-I-I'm soooorry?"

Foxy: "was that a glitch? Did yer voice box just glitch!?"

Mangle: "y-yeaaaah, that happens to me a lot"

Foxy: "ARE THEY TRYING TO INSULT ME!? You're supposed to be the successor to the once great Foxy the pirate fox! How dare they keep you in such awful condition! It's an insult to the both of us!"

Mangle: "wh-what? Why are you so mad that tttthey kept me in awful condition? I thought-"

Foxy: "ye thought wrong las! I may be a pirate but I ain't no savage! Now tell me las..."

Foxy knelt down, using his hook to collect a tear from Mangle's face and show it to her.

Foxy: "what be with the tears las?"

Mangle tried to keep her composure, wanting to look strong in front of the older animatronic, but she just couldn't. She broke down crying, covering her eyes in her hands. Foxy moved her arms and hugged her, patting her on the back.

Mangle: "E-e-everybody thinks I'm a freak! Just because those kids turned me into a mess of metal and wires!"

Foxy: "oh. Ye poor thing! Ye deserve better than this las! I just hate seeing pretty girls like you cry!"

Mangle: "y-you think I'm *sniff* pretty?"

Foxy: "of course las! I love looking at that pretty little face of yers!"

Mangle: "T-thanks"

Foxy: "no problem. Ye know what las...I actually think I may be able to fix you up!"

Mangle: "wh-what?"

Foxy: "I just remembered, an old first mate of mine got into the same mess as you. I think I can fix ye up and make few improvements so this won't happen again! Would ye like that las?"

Mangle: "y-yes I would!"

Foxy quickly leaped up to a standing position. He held out his hook in front of Mangle

Foxy: "then there's no time to waste las! Quickly, grab on to my back and I'll carry ye to the parts and service room!"

Mangle let out a little giggle. She climbed onto Foxy and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Foxy quickly jumped and dashed through the pizzeria towards the parts and service room. Once there he preceded to put the young fox back together using whatever parts he could find (both from her and extra).

-/time skip: 6:02 AM/-

T. Freddy: "EVERYONE GET TO YOUR PLACES! IT'S PAST 6! THE KIDS WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND!"

T. Bonnie: "CHICA! Get your sweet ass out of the kitchen! It's almost time!"

T. Chica: "hold on guys! I can't find Mangle!"

T. Bonnie: "crap! Where is she!?"

T. Chica: "I think you really hurt her feelings Bonbon!"

T. Bonnie: "oh don't be ridiculous! She knows I was just playing around!"

T. Chica: "still, I wonder where Mangle could be"

Mangle: "arr did someone say me name?"

All of the Toys looked towards the source of the voice. As soon as they saw Mangle standing there all of there jaws hit the floor. Standing there, leaning against the wall was the new and improved Mangle. She had the same athletic and strangely sexual body as toy Chica only with new spring powered legs, a pink bow was now wrapped around her neck, a eye patch covered the previously missing eye, she now had a white fox tail with fake fur that became hot pink at the tip, she also had a wooden sword, a pink and gold pirate coat and a small animatronic bird on one shoulder. She looked amazing! Once she was done showing off she started walking towards the trio, swaying her new hips in the imaginary breeze.

T. Freddy: "M-Mangle? How did you-"

T. Bonnie: "oh my!"

T. Chica: "damn Mang you looken fine girl"

Mangle: "thanks Chica! Try not to stare boys! Now let's get this show on the road!"

Mangle sauntered out of the room and towards kids cove. Little did she know Foxy was following her from above, watching her and admiring his work.

End of chapter 1, feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys


	2. Chapter 2 to love a pirate fox

Monday, 5:50 PM a week later

Normal POV

Things had really changed at the pizzeria in the past week, especially for Mangle. Surprisingly the staff never really questioned who put her back together and just assumed one of the engineers did it. When they figured out that she couldn't be torn apart thanks to Foxy's handy work they decided to make her into a new attraction. They gave her her own little show where she does a ventriloquist act for normal shows and sword fight with an endoskelleton to defend the kids for birthday shows. The Toy animatronics were happy she had her own show but they didn't exactly stop treating her as if she was a child. Meanwhile at night Mangle and Foxy had become fast friends in secret. While the other animatronics tried to kill the night guard Mangle and Foxy would team up and pull little scare pranks on him. They'd also fix each other up whenever one of them lost a part or started glitching out. They were the best of friends! Except, despite Mangle not knowing, Foxy secretly wanted them to be more than friends, he was thinking of asking her to be his girlfriend.

T. Chica: "that's our show for tonight kids! Good night!"

Kids: "AWWWWWW"

T. Freddy: "we know, we know. we'd love to stay and sing you another song but *yawn* we gotta rest up for our next show!"

T. Bonnie: "have a great night kids! And be sure to say hi to our pal Mangle on your way out!"

All 3: "GOOD NIGHT!"

The group of kids left, a few of them stopping by kids cove and either going up to Mangle to say hello and get a hug from her or just waving to her from the doorway. Once they all left Mangle went over to the corner of kid's cove, slumped down, and started to go into recharge mode. Just then she heard something coming from the rafters. She looked up and saw her friend Foxy up above. Once Mangle gave him the all clear signal Foxy jumped down in front of her.

Mangle: ,"What be you doin' here Foxy!? It's not past 12:00 yet, you're not supposed t' be out o' parts and service! "

Foxy: "I know, I know but I came t' see you Mang! I have a question I need t' ask you. "

Mangle: "SSH! Keep yer voice down, they may hear you!"

Suddenly they heard yelling coming from the other room followed by the sound of foot steps coming towards them. The door began to open. Foxy jumped up to the rafters and into a vent as Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica entered the room. Toy Chica looked pissed off while Toy Bonnie, who was being pushed by Toy Chica, looked a little ticked off. Chica pushed Bonnie over to Mangle and then stood between them. She looked towards toy Bonnie and pointed at Mangle.

T. Chica: "say it"

T. Bonnie: "ugh"

T. Chica: "SAY IT!"

T. Bonnie: "I said I'd do it later, why can't you just let one go!?"

T. Chica: "SAY IT BONNIE!"

T. Bonnie: "Fine! Mangle, I'm sorry about what I said. You're not a scrap heap you're a very respectable animatronic and it wasn't entirely your fault that we didn't kill the night guard"

Mangle: "I forgive you"

T. Chica: "there, was that so hard?"

T. Bonnie: "UGH"

The 2 toy animatronics left. Mangle gave another all clear signal and Foxy jumped back down out of the vents.

Foxy: "Are those 2 datin' or be she supposed t' be his mother because I really can't tell"

Mangle: "I don't know either but since they aren't t' same species I'd go with t' first one. anyway you wanted t' ask me somethin' "

Foxy: "huh? Oh right um..."

Foxy looked at Mangle. She was smiling straight at him. He began to blush, his heart beat speeding up from nervousness. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he began talking.

Foxy: "M-Mangle, over t' past week I've been so happy t' have a friend like you! You seem like such a nice lass and you're t' first person t' treat me with respect without bein' afraid o' me...but recently I've felt...somethin' more. I've had this weird feelin' that makes me always want t' be with you and...I think it might be...love!"

Mangle was shocked. Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

Mangle: "w-wha"

Foxy quickly grabbed Mangle by the hands

Foxy: ,"Mangle please just hear me out! I love you and I want t' be with you! I Don't care what t' others say I just care about us. So...Mangle...will you be me girlfriend?"

Mangle pulled away and covered her face with her hands. Her face went crimson red with embarrassment.

Mangle: "NONONONONO! W-we can't! You're a withard animatronic and I'm a toy! T' Toy animatronics have always hated t' withard animatronics! It would never work out! Plus what would t' others say if they found out about it? We're already riskin' it enough Foxy!"

Foxy grabbed Mangle again.

Foxy: "Mangle please! I love you! You're t' most amazin' lass I've ever seen! Please just give it a chance! I promise I'll do anythin' I can t' keep them from findin' out!"

They stared at each other for a while. Mangle was blushing even more. She looked away from Foxy, then looked back. They stared into each others eyes. Mangle slowly raised her shaking hand and flipped up Foxy's eye patch, revealing an amber colored eye similar to her own. Her ears folded down as Foxy's hand began stroking her face lovingly. After staring and thinking it over for a second she finally spoke, her voice shacking with nervousness.

Mangle: "Y-you promise you'll keep it a secret? I do have a reputation t' uphold"

Foxy: *smirking* "I won't tell if you don't lass. It'll be our little secret! I promise! "

Mangle: "W-well...I did kinda like you when I first saw you, before t' others told me about you guys. I guess I could give it a chance-MMPH!"

Mangle was interrupted by Foxy kissing her. She was surprised at first but once the shock wore off she closed her eyes and went with it. They decided to sit down at that point to get a little more comfortable. At one point Foxy lightly grazed his tongue against Mangle's lips, asking for access. Reluctantly she opened her mouth allowing Foxy to get in and allowing her own tongue to start exploring his mouth. They were enjoying it until they had to break for air. After that they stared into each other's eyes again.

Foxy: "I love you Mangle"

Mangle: "I love you too, I guess"

With another smirk Foxy got up and began dusting himself off

Foxy: "Ask your friends t' give you t' night off, I'll come see you at around 1:00"

Mangle: "okay. It's a date then I guess. See ya then!"

Foxy: "see you"

And with that Foxy bounded off towards the parts and service room leaving Mangle sitting there blushing and thinking about her date that night. She almost immediately shook it off and got up. There was still some time left before then so she decided to do some sparring with the endoskelleton to pass the time.

End of chapter 2, feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys!


	3. Chapter 3 did they lie to me?

Hey everyone! Johnny here! Now I'm very sad to have to say this but this is gonna be my last chapter for a while. My schedule is pretty much screwing me over, plus I wanted to take some time to work on my other fanfics. Sorry! :( I'll probably start working on this one again at some point during summer vacation. Till then just hang tight.

Normal POV 12:45

-/In one of the vents/-

Toy Chica had just gotten the vent grate off and was about to crawl into it. She watched the security camera on the wall. As soon as the tiny red light shut off she crawled inside the vent. Once she got in she looked up to make sure no one else was in there with her. As soon as she did she saw her boyfriend, Toy Bonnie, staring back at her.

T Bonnie: "oh, hey Chica! Oh um it's OK there's no guard on duty tonight it's just Freddy in there"

Toy Chica shot her boyfriend a look of disappointment.

T Chica: "really? You fell for the mask trick again?"

T Bonnie: "what are you- OH SON OF A BITCH!"

Toy Bonnie started to turn around and go back towards the office but Toy Chica reached out a hand to stop him.

T Chica: "wait! Can I talk with you for a sec?"

T Bonnie: "sure, wassup"

T Chica: "I'm kinda worried about Mangle. Last night I could have sworn I heard her talking to herself and doing a manly version of her voice"

T Bonnie: "don't be silly, this is Mangle we're talking about, she's always fine"

T Chica: "but if she's fine then that means the manly version of her voice had to be Another animatronic right?"

T Bonnie: *sarcastically* "*gasp* you're right! What if she was talking to Foxy! *gasp* what if they're dating!?"

Toy Chica extended her right arm and backhanded her boyfriend causing him to put his hand up to his face.

T Bonnie: "ow!"

T Chica: "will you at least try to take this seriously!? Mangle is my best friend and I'm very worried about her!"

T Bonnie: "listen Chica, unless something or, god forbid, someone reminded her of her old condition I think she'll be okay. Now would you please help me kill the guard?"

T Chica: "fine!"

And with that the 2 of them started crawling toward the main office.

-/1:00 kids cove/-

Mangle nervously paced back and forth on stage in kids cove, Her tail swishing back and forth when she turned. She looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. 'It's 1:00' she thought, 'he should be here by now! Where is he?'. She stopped and slumped down, crossing her arms in disappointment. It was 1:00, the time they agreed on for their date, and Foxy was no where to be seen. She started to worry that he stood her up, then she remembered that she was talking about Foxy. The Foxy she knew wouldn't do that. Then she was brought out of her head by a small rustling and a bit of movement among the darkness in the room. She got up and started walking towards the darkness.

Mangle: "Who's thar!? Don't you dare jump out at me! I have a cutlas! It's wooden but it's still a cutlas!"

(Cutlas = sword)

There was a sudden stillness in the room. Mangle gripped the handle. She went into attack mode, ready to draw her sword and swing it in an instant. Then a small shadow came out from under a table and walked out of the darkness, revealing a small black cat who sat down at the edge of the shadows. Mangle relaxed, letting go of her sword and walking up to the feline. She extended a hand, careful not to scare the cat off, and started petting the cat.

Mangle: "You scared me thar little fella! A second later and you would've been a pile o' sliced meat! What's your name? "

The cat tilted it's head in response, almost as if it didn't understand what she had said.

Mangle: "What, no name? Well then, I guess I'll have t' name you then. What do you think of...Furrball?"

The cat stood up and started rubbing itself against her hand and purring.

Mangle: "Furrball it be then! Nice t' meet you Furrball, me name's Mangle! "

Furrball: "myu"

Mangle then picked Furrball up, gently stroking the cat as she held him. She then started walking back towards the stage with Furrball but then she stopped for a second to think.

Mangle: "You know what's weird Furrball? I've always thought me friends, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were always right, because they're older than me, but they were wrong about Foxy! They said Foxy was a selfish, aggressive, brute! but he's not! He's nice, and gentle, and fun! He's even a bit charmin'! But, were they just wrong or were they lyin' t' me?"

Mangle kept petting the cat, pondering whether or not her friends had lied to her. 'Could they have actually lied to me?' She thought, 'n-no! They wouldn't do that! Chica's my best friend! And Bonnie and Freddy have always only wanted the best for me! They must have just been wrong!'.

Foxy: "ahoy Mangle!"

As soon as she heard that Mangle spun around. She almost reached for her sword again but thankfully she realized who it was behind her in time. She gave a small sigh of relief when she realized it was Foxy.

Mangle: "oh, Foxy! It's you!"

Foxy: "Hey thar lass! Sorry I'm late, I got a little held up aft in parts and service. Who's your little friend?"

Mangle was confused for a sec, then she remembered she was holding the cat. She shrugged and put Furrball down, allowing him to scamper off into the darkness.

Foxy: "so, be ye ready for our date or should I go wait in the hall?"

Mangle: "no that's ok! I be ready!"

Foxy: "great! Hope ye be ready for a great night lass, cause that be what I have planned!"

Foxy extended his arm offering his hand. Mangle put her hand on Foxy's and allowed his hand to close around her's. Suddenly he pulled her towards him. He dipped her as if they were dancing and kissed her deeply. She was surprised but she gladly returned the kiss. After about a minute Foxy pulled back and brought his snout up to her ear so he could whisper in it.

Foxy: "Hold on tight lass! And whatever you do don't look down! It can get a bit scary!"

And with that Foxy picked Mangle up bridal style. After checking to make sure she was okay he leaped up into the rafters, carrying his new girlfriend towards the location he had chosen for their first date. Meanwhile Furrball walked out of the darkness. As soon as he saw that Mangle was gone he scampered off out of kids cove and into party room 2. He crawled into the vent and curled up in a corner. He started to go to sleep but then he heard a horrible animatronic scream come from the main office. Soon after a conversation followed.

T Bonnie: "hey! I wanted to kill him!"

T Chica: "sorry Bonnie, but ladies first!"

T Bonnie: "whatever! So, what do you wanna do now?"

T Chica: "let's go check on Mangle, I'm still a little worried about her"

T Bonnie: "if it'll get you to shut up about it then sure let's go!"

**CLANK!**

T Bonnie: "OW!"

T Chica: "oh shut up I barely touched you!"

End of chapter 3. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys, and yes, Furrball is going to be a regular character in this fanfic and the sequel I have planned.


	4. Chapter 4 first time mates

I decided to put on more out before I go on hiatus for a while, hope you guys enjoy!

WARNING: Lemon. 18+ chapter

Normal POV on the roof

Foxy: "welcome to the roof lass! No one should bother us up here!"

Mangle stepped through the door Foxy was holding open for her. She could feel her mechanical heart racing. She couldn't believe she was actually on a date with a withered animatronic, much less the charming rogue of the original group, Foxy. She felt like one of those good girls gone bad you see in the movies. Beyond the door was a romantic restaurant setup Foxy designed specifically for the date he had planned. In the center of the roof was a table with a chair on either side of it with a plate with a pizza slice on it and an empty wine glass placed on the table in front of each chair. A candle in the middle of the table provided light for the setup. To the left of the table was a group of yoga mats set up as a makeshift dance floor and a crate holding up a CD player. Finally, in the upper right corner of the roof was a pink blanket with a red heart in the middle laid down in the perfect place on the roof for watching the stars. It seemed beautiful, at least, to Mangle it did.

Mangle: "Wow Foxy! It's beautiful up here! I'm impressed! When did you find t' time t' put all o' this together? "

Foxy: "Mangle me lass, when it comes t' matters o' t' heart I always find t' time! "

Foxy walked over to the CD player and took out a book of CDs. He rifled through them until he found one labeled "Mangle". He took the CD out of the book and put it in the CD player and put the book back behind the crate as romantic classical music started playing. He then took out a bottle of red wine and walked over to the Table. He filled both glasses then put the bottle down next to the candle and pulled out one of the chairs. On Foxy's que Mangle walked over to the table and sat down in the chair Foxy pulled out. Foxy then kissed her on the cheek and walked over to the other side of the table and sat down.

Foxy: "beautiful night, isn't it?"

Mangle: "yeah"

Foxy: "not as beautiful as you though"

Mangle: *blushing* "do you always have t' be so charming?"

Foxy: "I'm just statin' t' obvious lass. Besides, I don't hear anyone complainin'! "

Mangle couldn't help but giggle at that. From there the date went pretty much just as Foxy had planned. They spent a couple of hours eating, laughing, telling funny stories, and exchanging witty banter. Once they got bored with that Foxy put on one of Mangle's favorite songs and they danced together under the moonlight. Every once and a while when they were dancing they'd find themselves staring into each other's eyes for a while until Mangle got a little embarrassed and looked away making it a bit awkward. After a while they got tired and decided to retire to the pink blanket and watch the stars. Foxy however found himself watching Mangle more than he did the stars. At one point Mangle found Foxy out and got a bit annoyed at him.

Mangle: "Would you mind watchin' t' stars instead o' me? I don't like it when people stare at me!"

Foxy: "Was I starin'? Sorry lass, I guess it's just been a while since I've seen a lass as pretty as you. "

Mangle started to blush and look away from Foxy again. Foxy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to watching the stars. However, a few seconds later he looked back towards Mangle.

Foxy: "hey Mangle, can I ask you somethin'?"

Mangle: "sure, what is it?"

Foxy: "if Mangle's your nickname then what did they call you before you got all messed up?"

Mangle: "oh um..."

Foxy: "ye don't have to answer if ye don't want to"

Mangle: "N-no it's okay it's just...well...I don't really like me old name, it sounds kinda...silly..."

Foxy: "well? What is it?"

Mangle: "i-it's Foxina"

Foxy seemed surprised for a second. One of his ears went straight up while the other folded down.

Foxy: "Foxina?"

Mangle: "I know it's a silly na-"

Foxy: "No it's not! Foxina be a beautiful name! It's almost as beautiful as you yourself be lass!"

Mangle started to blush again. Her ears folded down as well.

Mangle: "Th-thank you lad! No one's ever called me name beautiful before, but if you don't mind I still prefer Mangle"

Foxy: "Mangle it be then! Foxina will be our little secret"

Mangle: "ye promise you'll keep it?"

Foxy: "Of course lass! I swear it on me remainin' hand! "

Mangle: *patting Foxy's head* "good boy"

The couple went back to watching the stars. However after a couple seconds Mangle scooted closer to Foxy. In response Foxy wrapped an arm around her. They began to stare into each other's eyes as a rush of passionate took them over. They sat up, Mangle sitting in Foxy's lap. Mangle, starting to get embarrassed, looked away, only to be brought back in by the cold touch of Foxy's hook. They started to move in. Their lips came together in a passionate kiss. Mangle's hands rested on the older fox's chest. Foxy's hook clutched her hip, careful not to hurt her, as his other hand Began to explore her body in a loving fashion. being a gentleman, he of course stopped when he got to her waist line, causing Mangle to let out a muffled whimper. Deciding they'd gone on long enough they stopped and separated there.

Mangle: "You know you didn't have t' stop thar starboard? If you wanted t' go lower I'm okay with it!"

Foxy: "On t' first date? Are you kiddin'!? I'm not that kind o' guy! Besides, you're a little too young for that lass."

Mangle: "*growl* don't treat me like a child! I hate it when people do that!"

Foxy: *ears folded down* "Ok, ok, I won't! Sorry "

Foxy began to get nervous. He began to scratch the back of his head with his hook.

Foxy: "speaking of which, there's something I need to ask ye mang..."

Mangle: "what's that?"

Foxy: "Well...*deep breath* this isn't something ye usually ask a lass on the first date but...Mangle, I know you're young and a young lass like you should have her choice in suitors but I-I've never met a lass as beautiful and amazin' as you and I never want t' lose you. So...Mangle...would you like t' be me mate?"

Mangle became confused. She tilted her head.

Mangle: "what? Like a first mate? Foxy you know we aren't really pirates right?"

Foxy: "not quite lass. I mean like the other kind of mate"

Mangle: "well...what would that mean exactly? "

Foxy: "Well, it would mean we'd stay together forever, and love each other, and care for each other, and I'd always have t' be loyal towards you, and if I have to, protect you. We'd basically be startin' a life together, just you and me! So what do you say?"

Mangle thought for a second, not that she had to. She knew exactly what her answer was going to be! Not only did she love Foxy himself, but loved the idea of having someone to care for her and love her plus she knew it would piss off her friends if they found out. She was all for it.

Mangle: "yes! Of course! I'd love to!"

Foxy: "y-you would!? YES! Mangle you have no idea how happy you've made me!"

Foxy pulled Mangle in for a hug.

Foxy: "oh um...but if yer gonna be me mate then thar's something we kinda need to do first"

Mangle: "what's that?"

Foxy: "Well I kinda need t' 'mark' you as mine. you know, so other men know you belong t' me and aft off and I don't have t' bash their heads in"

Mangle: "and how exactly are you gonna do that?"

Foxy: "you'll see, just please trust me on this"

Foxy picked her up off his lap and gently laid her down. He spread her legs apart. Mangle started to get uneasy but she trusted Foxy so she stayed still. After pulling off her jacket Foxy grasped the sides of her pink panties and pulled them down, revealing a strange part on Mangle's crotch that she didn't know she had. It seemed to be some kind of silicon cast of a slit, the entrance of which was painted the same hot pink as the tip of her tail.

Mangle: "what the? What's that!? That was never there before!"

Foxy: "It's a simulation o' a human female part I added in when I was fixin' you because I found out your bucko had one and you didn't. If I wired it correctly it should work just like t' real thin'. "

Foxy moved his hand up and slid a finger a little bit into her. Mangle let out a small gasp followed by a moan as she got a wave of pleasure that felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. As soon as he heard that he pulled it out of her. As he expected it was covered in her simulated juices.

Foxy: "yep! It be working alright!"

Mangle: "y-I...what was that!?"

Foxy: "SH!...just relax and let me do my stuff. Ok?"

Mangle nodded

Foxy: "good! Now let's get you prepared for the main event! Stay still, I promise you'll love this"

Foxy crawled up so they were face-to-face. He leaned down and planted a small kiss on her lips, then he started going lower down on her body, kissing a trail down to her neck. He began nipping at the nape of her neck sending jolts of pleasure up to her robotic brain. After a few minutes of this he kept going until he got to her chest. He looked up at Mangle.

Foxy: "uh mangle sweetie could you lift up yer back for me?"

Mangle: "huh? Oh yeah sure!"

Mangle arched her back, allowing Foxy to undo the knot holding the hot pink cloth she wore as as a makeshift shirt in place, revealing 2 simulation inflated mounds that she assumed he also added (he also undid her bow leaving her completely nude aside from her eyepatch and the belt holding the sword in place). He began to massage one of them while he found the nipple on the other one and began suckling on it. The air filled with the pleasure filled screams of the younger animatronic, pushing the older one farther and farther. After a few minutes though he stopped, causing the snow white fox to let out a small whimper. However she was soon met with an even greater pleasure than before. Foxy made his way down to her slit. Without hesitation he plunged his tongue deep into her, causing the animatronic to let out a loud scream that probably could've been heard a couple blocks away. He kept licking, going a little deeper every time. The pleasure was to much for her. She could feel something coming. She tried to warn Foxy but she couldn't in time. In a matter of seconds her entire robotic body became stiff as her juices shot out of her slit covering the face of the older fox. Soon afterwards she collapsed.

Mangle: "that was...wow!"

Foxy: "it ain't over yet lass"

Foxy got up. Mangle looked up at him in confusion. 'There's more!? What now!?" She thought. Foxy pulled down his torn and tattered cargo shorts, revealing something that made Mangle's eyes go wide, Foxy's mechanical rod. It was 12 inches long and looked a little thick for her. It also had a weird bulb at the base. Foxy got back down and crawled over to Mangle.

Foxy: "this is probably gonna hurt a little bit, but I promise it'll only last a second. I'm not tryin' t' hurt ye lass. Do you still want to go through with this?"

Despite being terrified of having that thing inside her Mangle nodded.

Foxy: "right then. Here goes!"

Foxy slowly lowered himself down until he touched her lips with his tip. He took a deep breath and started pushing into her, causing Mangle to gasp. He kept going in until he hit a rubber like barrier. Hating himself for it he pulled out a bit before slamming himself in and breaking her hymen. A bit of oil leaked out of her as Mangle began to seize up. Foxy stayed perfectly still, not wanting to hurt Mangle. Once Mangle loosened up he looked up at her.

Foxy: "are you okay lass?"

Mangle: "yeah, I'm okay, the pain is gone"

Foxy: "good"

Foxy started to pull out. Once he was most of the way out he slammed back down into her. Mangle's pain was instantly replaced with pleasure. She let out a small moan. Foxy repeated the process, going in and out and in and out and in and out (etc.), going a little faster with time. While he was doing so he started nibbling on Mangle's ear just to play with her. Mangle's mind started to go numb from what Foxy was doing. Her eyes began to roll up in their sockets, and her tongue lulled out like a dog's. Foxy used his hook to bring her head up to where she was looking up at him. He kissed her again as he started thrusting at full speed. He kept thrusting until he started to feel his climax coming. Since Mangle wasn't ready he began to slow down in an effort to hold out longer. It wasn't long though until Mangle felt her climax coming.

Mangle: "ah! F-Foxy, I can feel it coming again! Ah! I can't hold out much longer!"

Foxy: "I'm almost there too Mangle! D-don't hold back on me lass, we'll do this together"

Mangle: "I love you Foxy!"

Foxy: "I love you too Mangle!"

Foxy pulled back one last time before pushing back in. This time he went all the way in, jamming his knot inside her. That pushed her over the edge. They both came at the same time, filling Mangle's hole with a mixture of their juices (and a little bit of oil).they both collapsed, panting like dogs (despite being robots and therefore not needing air). They began to stare into each other's eyes again, feeling the same rush of passion as before. They locked lips again, making out while Foxy attempted to pull out of her. Soon enough his rod became soft enough for him to pull out. As soon as he was out the mixture of their juices spilled out. Unfortunately Mangle was exhausted at that point and almost immediately fell asleep once Foxy was out. Foxy rolled over and landed on his back next to the younger fox. He rested for a little until he regained enough energy to stand up. He walked over to his cargo shorts and picked them up. Shaking off his fatigue he began to put them back on. Once they were back on he turned around and began smoothing his ruffled fur back down.

Foxy: "so I uh...I guess we're mates now. Kinda sucks that we can't tell our friends though...Mangle? MANGLE!? Ah great, the poor lass fell asleep"

Foxy walked over to Mangle. After picking up her clothes and putting them back on her he picked her up bridal style once again.

Foxy: "we should get ye back to kids cove lass, it's gonna be time for yer show soon"

Mangle: *talking in her sleep* "I love you Foxy"

Foxy: "love ya too lass"

Foxy carried his new mate back to kids cove. Once they were there he put her down on stage, kissed her on the cheek, scratched his initials into her exoskeleton in a place where no one would see it, then left just as Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie got there.

T Bonnie: "see! I told you she'd be here Chica! I'm telling you she's fine!"

T Chica: "I still think something might be up"

Marionette: *appearing out of nowhere* "hey guys!"

T Chica: "GAH! Don't scare me like that marion!"

Marionette: "sorry. What are you guys talking about?"

T Bonnie: "Chica think something might be wrong with Mangle"

Marionette: "oh? Has she shown any signs of being off?"

T Chica: "yes actually! She's been talking to herself in a manly version of her voice! Could you use your powers to see what's going on with her?"

Marionette: "I'll see what I can do"

The Marionette glided over to Mangle and placed a hand on her forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated as a psychic energy began to flow between the 2. Visions of Mangle's memories from the past week began to flash in his head. The Marionette was about to tell the others that Mangle had taken a suitor but then he saw that it was Foxy. He had given Foxy life, so Foxy was like a son to him. He couldn't betray his own son, so he couldn't tell them.

Marionette: "she's fine, she's just tired of being treated like a child"

T Bonnie: "I told you!"

T Chica: "whatever. Let's get back to the stage, it's going to be 6 soon"

And with that they all left to get back to their places. Mangle thankful woke up just in time with her show, but the entire day all she could think of was Foxy. She later found out that the Marionette knew and forced him to swear on his life not to tell, not that he would have. Aside from that it was a pretty uneventful day.

End chapter 4. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys.

Ps: the withered animatronics make their debut in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 getting caught part 1

Sorry this took so long.

Normal POV

Mangle, on her way to visit Foxy in parts and service, looked down the hallway at the main office. The guard had fallen asleep. Taking the opportunity she dashed across the hallway. Hugging the wall and trying to make as little sound as possible she made her way to the door to the bathroom area. Once she got to it she quickly opened it and stepped inside, closing it behind her. When she got inside, before she could turn around, she heard a voice behind her that startled her.

Marionette: "hello Mangle"

Mangle: "GAH! What the hell Marion!? I told you not to scare me like that!"

Marionette: "my apologies. May I ask what you're here for?"

Mangle: "I'm visiting Foxy"

Marionette: "oh, I see. May I talk to you for a sec before you do?"

Mangle: "um...s-sure"

Marionette: "listen Mangle, I know you probably don't want to hear this but you aren't the first person Foxy has fallen for, just the first hes fallen for in that way"

Furrball: "reow"

The Marionette looked down before continuing. The black cat Mangle was now keeping as a secret pet was rubbing up against his leg. With a smile he crouched down and began petting the cat, causing the cat to purr. He then continued, not looking back up at the fox.

Marionette: *still petting Furrball* "you see, back at the old location there was this little girl who would show up every week named Charlotte. She was this pretty little red head with the cutest smile and a baby girl accent that drove the employees insane. She liked all of the animatronics but Foxy was by far her favorite. She was Foxy's biggest fan and he loved it when she showed up. The shows where Charlotte showed up were always the best. Unfortunately one day there was an accident and Charlotte just stopped showing up. We found out a week or so later that she had been killed in a car accident, and it broke Foxy's heart. His shows were never the same after that, in fact some times he never even made it through the show and just shut down halfway through..."

The Marionette paused again. He stopped petting the cat and stood back up, looking towards the fox again.

Marionette: "what I'm trying to say is that Foxy may act tough but sometimes it's just to hide the fact that he can be vulnerable at times, so please don't overestimate him, I don't want him to get hurt"

Mangle: "okay, I'll keep that in mind"

Marionette: "good"

The Marionette floated over to the door behind Mangle, opened it and walked out of it. Mangle walked over to the door on the opposite end of the hallway. She reached for the handle...but then she remembered something, when she was first introduced at the pizzeria a glitch in her programming had caused her to start talking like Charlotte, with an annoying baby girl accent. She started to wonder if there was a connection but then she thought that was silly and chalked it up to a coincidence. She then grabbed the handle, opened the door, and walked inside.

The room was dark, almost pitch black. The same children's drawings that decorated the rest of the building were there but they seemed different some how. There was a lot of dust in the room, as if it hadn't been cleaned since the dark ages. In the room were 3 visible animatronics, a chicken, a rabbit, and a bear, but the one she was there to see wasn't there.

Mangle: "Foxy? Are you in here?"

As soon as she said that a red light came on in the rabbit's face area as it began violently jerking, causing the snow white fox to jump. The rabbit then got up and started moving towards her. Mangle backed up until she hit something behind her. She was almost grabbed by the chicken but she ducked and rolled just in time. As she got up the bear started moving towards her. She backed up again and this time she bumped into the wall behind her. Freddy almost got her but then Foxy jumped in front of her out of nowhere, grabbed her sword and pointed it at the bear's nose.

Foxy: "unless ye want t' be sliced and diced like t'night's dinner ye best back away from me mate Fazbear!"

Bonnie &amp; Chica: "*GASP*"

The room filled with an awkward silence for a moment. Everyone except for Mangle stared at Foxy for a sec, then at each other, then back at Foxy.

Freddy: "w-what did you just call her?"

Foxy: "me mate"

Chica: "but she's a toy!"

Foxy: "aye, you got a problem with dat?"

Freddy, Bonnie &amp; Chica: "yes"

Bonnie: "toys can't be trusted Foxy! They're a bunch of lying, cheating backstabbers who are always high on their own vanity!"

Mangle: "actually we're not that bad if you get to know us"

Foxy: "Mangle, honey, I know you're trying and that's great but you ain't helping right now"

Freddy: "look Foxy I'm sorry but she's gonna have to leave, I will not allow any toys in this room"

Mangle: "but mister Freddy I just came to see Foxy!"

Foxy: "he's right Mangle, you should leave"

Mangle: "w-what?"

Foxy: "this is no place for a toy lass, and I don't want you getting hurt. Please go wait in t' hall, we can talk out there later"

Mangle: "but Foxy I-"

Foxy: "_**GO!**_"

There was another minute or so of silence. After that Mangle took her sword back from Foxy, hung her head, and left. Foxy felt bad for yelling at her, and he would have followed her, but right now he had something else he had to deal with.

Freddy: "Foxy, why the hell would you bring that thing in here!?"

Foxy: "I didn't, she came in here t' visit me, and if you don't mind I'd like it if you'd refrain from calling her a thing!"

Chica: "wait...Foxy, you said she's your mate right?"

Foxy: "aye. So?"

Chica: "well...d-did you...'claim' her?"

There was a small pause. Everyone stared at Foxy, waiting for him to answer. Finally, he hung his head and gave an answer to Chica's question.

Foxy: "aye, I did"

Chica: "EW!"

Bonnie: "aw sick!"

Freddy: "what the hell man!? She's only a kid!"

Foxy: "no she ain't! She was built at t' same time as the other toys! She's just programmed to act younger, and she's actually very mature for her apparent age!"

Freddy: "ugh whatever! Look Foxy, she's obviously a bad influence on you so I'm sorry but I forbid you from seeing her again"

Foxy quickly raised his hook, pointing it at Freddy's nose like he did the sword.

Foxy: "up your's Fazbear! You think just because your names on the building you get t' just boss people around? Well hell no! I'm not gonna sit here and take it! And if me so called "friends" are gonna say I can't be with me mate I ain't gonna take that either! Now if you'll excuse me I have t' go find me mate, and I ain't comin' back!"

Foxy turned and started walking towards the door. Chica started to follow him but Bonnie stopped her by blocking her with his arm.

Bonnie: "no, let him go, he'll be fine"

Freddy: "they can't feel love for other people! They're too vain! You're a fool Foxy!"

Foxy opened the door. He stood in the door way for a second before turning towards the others. He spoke in a lower voice than usual, and without his usual pirate accent. There was a tiny bit of a growl behind his voice.

Foxy: "takes one to know one"

And with that Foxy turned and left, slamming the door behind him. The others all returned to their spots in the room and went back into their "hibernation" mode. Meanwhile Foxy went out into the hall to look for Mangle. Little did he know the other toys were a little too close by...

End of chapter 5. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys.


	6. Chapter 6 getting caught part 2

Mangle POV

I ran through the Pizzeria, eyes full of tears. I kept sprinting until I was too tired to sprint anymore. I was crying because I had accidentally gotten caught by the withered animatronics with Foxy. I had messed things up. All I was trying to do was visit Foxy, but instead I completely messed things up. Too tired to keep running I braced myself against the nearby doorframe and panted for a bit before looking around. I soon realized that I had no idea where I was, but I was too tired to try to find my way back. I walked a few steps into the quiet room and then fell over on my side. A second or two later I felt something furry rub up against me followed by purring. I opened my eyes and saw Furrball next to me rubbing up against me. Happy to see the cat I hugged him and started crying into his fur.

For a while I just lied there, sobbing into the small cat's fur. Then I heard maniacal laughter coming seemingly from no where. I sat up, holding Furrball in my lap, and looked around trying to find the source of the laughter.

Mangle: "w-who's there?"

?: "hello my dear, I wasn't expecting you to come here"

I looked behind me at the source at the voice. I saw a dark figure among the shadows of the room. He was pitch black in the shadows so I could only really see it's eyes.

Mangle: "oh, I'm sorry, I thought I was alone, I'll leave if you want me to"

?: "no no, I'd prefer it if you stayed here, I'm pretty lonely here. I don't get much company"

Mangle: "Huh, yeah, I know what that feels like"

?: "yeah, it's pretty hard being all alone, isn't it Foxina?"

Mangle: "yeah i-...wait...how do you know my name?"

The dark figure stepped out of the darkness. I could now see that it was a golden bunny animatronic with a green belly. He also seemed to be in a state of disrepair, similar to that of the withered animatronics.

?: "I know a lot about you, little Mangle, like how you're wondering if the toys are really your friends, or how you're dating Foxy even though you were told that you can't trust him. I find it admirable that you'd stand your ground"

Mangle: "have you been watching me?"

?: "maybe, but only because I find you interesting my dear"

At this point I began to get a bit uneasy. I could tell Furrball was too because I heard him growl at the golden bunny.

Mangle: "you haven't told me your name yet, who are you?"

?: "I don't really have a name, not anymore. But I have heard people call me Springtrap from time to time"

Mangle: "it's nice to meet you Springtrap"

Springtrap: "like wise. You know I've been hoping we would meet Mangle, I have a proposition for you"

Mangle: "you do?"

I would have run at that point, but I was intrigued by what he could want from me. Apon hearing me say that he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small ring with a gem that looked like a cupcake. He then held it up to show it to me.

Springtrap: "yes, yes I do! I can make all of your problems go away Mangle, I can even offer you anything you want for the rest of your life, all you have to do is agree to stay here with me as my bride"

Mangle: "what!?"

Springtrap: "you heard me Mangle, just agree to marry me and all your problems will go away. we can rule this place together, you and I"

I was surprised by his proposition, to say the least, but I had to turn him down. I was already Foxy's mate and only his. My heart belonged to him, not some strange animatronic I didn't know.

Mangle: "oh my. Well, I'm flattered but I'm gonna have to turn you down, I'm already with Foxy and I love him. I-I'm sorry"

Springtrap: "oh, okay, I understand. You've made your choice and I'll respect that, even if you _will_ regret it later. Goodbye for now my dear, I hope our paths cross again _very _soon"

With that Springtrap shoved the ring back into his pocket. I got up and set Furrball down before beginning to follow him. Before I could follow him into the darkness however I heard rapid footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned around only to be hugged tightly by Foxy before I knew what was going on.

Normal POV

Foxy: "MANGLE! There you are! I was looking all over t' Pizzeria fer ya lass! Don't scare me like that!"

Mangle: *hugging him back* "sorry Foxy"

Foxy: *pulling out of the hug* "why'd you run off lass?"

Mangle: "I-I didn't want you to see me cry! I'm so sorry Foxy, I must have messed everything up for you! Your friends must be so mad at you"

Foxy: "I DON'T CARE! If they're gonna keep me away from you then they can go die for all care! I'm not gonna be friends with anyone who'll keep me away from you lass"

Mangle: "I love you Foxy"

Foxy: "I love you too Mangle"

The two Foxy stared into each other's eyes for a while, not even thinking to check the door behind them or look around to see if Springtrap was still watching. Then they both leaned in for a kiss, both of them closing their eyes at the same time. As their lips met they became lost in a moment of passion. It was kinda like in the movies where the couple's kiss and the world spins around them and the music starts to pick up. Little did they know there was someone watching them from the door who saw the whole thing and didn't quite approve of what they saw.

T Chica: "ahem!"

Foxy and Mangle both froze, both of their eyes snapping open. They both knew that voice and they both knew who was behind them. They both looked at the door and just as they suspected Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were standing behind them. They couldn't believe it, for the second time that night they had been caught.

T Chica: "just what in the hell is going on here!?"

Mangle: "Chica please, this isn't what it looks like, I can explain!"

T Chica: *walking into the room* "are you dating a withered animatronic Mangle?"

Mangle: "Chica please just let me explain, you see I-"

T Chica: "ARE YOU DATING A WITHERED ANIMATRONIC!?"

Mangle: "OKAY YES!"

T Bonnie: "I knew something was up with her!"

T Chica: "Mangle what did I tell you about them!? They can't be trusted! They're just aggressive animals!"

Foxy: "hey look-"

T Bonnie: "no one's talking to you mutt!"

Mangle: "Foxy isn't like that Chica! He's never been aggressive with me! He's been a perfect boyfriend"

T Chica: "you know what Mangle I just can't deal with this right now! Get back to kids cove, now!"

Mangle: "no! You can't make me, you're not my damn mother!"

T Chica: "this has nothing to do with Foxy, in case you hadn't noticed it's almost 6AM! but we will talk about this later! now get back to kids cove!"

Mangle stood there glaring at toy Chica for a second, before hanging her head in shame. She then walked over to Foxy and kissed him before walking over to the door. Before leaving she looked back at Foxy. They gave each other sad looks before looking away. Mangle felt like she was gonna cry again. She quickly looked away from the room and ran towards kids cove with tears in her eyes. Foxy was about to leave the room but before he could Toy Bonnie grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

T Bonnie: "and you! If I ever see you near her again I swear to god I will dismantle you, got it?"

Foxy: you can't keep me from her Bunny boy"

T Bonnie: "watch me"

With that toy Bonnie let go of Foxy and he and toy Chica left the room. Once they did Foxy noticed Furrball in the corner grooming himself. He walked over to the small cat and sat down.

Foxy: "so, what do ya suppose we do now?"

Furrball: "myu"

Foxy: "why t' hell am I talking to a cat?"

End of chapter

Feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys!

Well that took forever to write. Hope you guys liked it!

Edit: I know no one's gonna believe me about this but I came up with the part about Springtrap before part 8 came out or at least before I saw it. I'm not trying to copy Tony C. And I never would do that because I completely respect him as an artist and I'm actually a big fan of his work.


	7. Chapter 7 Springtraps game part 1

Mangle POV

I had officially hit rock bottom. Not only had I been caught with Foxy and lost everything, but I had been stripped of the springs in my legs and locked inside kids cove, with only a vent that was to high up for me to get in. I didn't even have Furrball with me. I felt powerless and worse yet Foxy was still out there, with no place to sleep and with the toys hunting him down. I was sitting in the corner, a crying mess, because I thought I would never see the man I loved again, that is until I heard a familiar voice call to me from the vent. The voice of my star-crossed love himself.

Foxy: "She speaks! Oh speak again bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being over my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, when he bestrides the lazy -pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air!"

he came to see me...

Mangle: "oh Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn by my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet"

As soon as I said that Foxy ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I in return hugged him back just as tight, as if I hadn't seen him in a thousand years, mostly because that's what it felt like.

Foxy: "I wasn't quoting Romeo and Juliet lass, I was just describing your beauty"

Mangle: "shut the hell up and kiss me you stupid fox!"

with a smile Foxy brought his hook up and wiped a tear off my face, a symbol of our love coming from the day we met. He then slowly leaned in and kissed me passionately. The world seemed to fade away as we kissed, leaving only the two of us. For a moment my problems seemed to fade away as well, and only having this moment matter. However after a moment I pulled away and looked away from him, my eyes beginning to well up again. Foxy looked at me, concerned and confused, and raised his hook to my face slowly.

Mangle: "you shouldn't have come here for me...you've put your life in danger for me...I'm not worth it, you should just go!"

Foxy: "don't sell yerself short lass, you are worth much more than my life! I love you and because of that I had to come back for you!"

I reached up and grabbed his hook. Grabbing the other hand I brought them both down to his lap and looked him in the eye. He stared back into my eyes.

Mangle: "Foxy...I love you, but I can't let you hurt yourself for me...please just go"

Foxy: "I can't. I've come here for a reason other than seeing you my love"

Foxy stood up and then helped me up. Holding both my hands he looked into my eyes again.

Foxy: "I love you, and I'll fight for our love as long as I can, but I need a promise that we'll be by each other's side forever. That's why I came here lass. I needed to ask you a question"

Foxy then got down on one knee, causing me to gasp. He reached into his pocket and produced a small black box. He opend the box to reveal a golden ring with a diamond attached to it in the shape of a pouncing fox. My eyes welled up even more, this time with joy.

Foxy: "Foxina J. Fox, your beauty is matched only by the stars woven into the heavens above. To be paired with such a beautiful creature is a blessing I do not deserve, but one which I treasure. Will you marry me?"

My eyes were by now like little waterfalls. I hugged him tightly, not intending to ever let go.

Mangle: "YES! Of course I'll marry you Foxy!"

with a smile Foxy slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me passionately once again. He then grabbed a pirate hat from my costume trunk and put it on. He put one foot up on the nearby shelf in order to seem more dramatic.

Foxy: "it's settled then. I have to go up to the roof to finish preparations for our wedding. I'll come back for you in an hour my love. 'Till then just hang tight"

With that, Foxy left. I sat down and looked at the ring on my hand, still processing what just happened. I was overwhelmed with joy. All of my problems seemed to fade away again, as I knew that Foxy would end them by fighting for our love until the others gave in. I felt as if I was in paradise...until I was snapped out of it by the door behind me unlocking and creaking open. I froze, expecting my so called friends to come in to check on me and then notice the ring. I soon felt my feline companion Furrball rub against me, happy to see me again. I was about to take the ring off and hide it, when I heard the voice of a monster standing behind me.

Springtrap: "how very touching. The valiant hero returns for his girlfriend, asks to marry her and fight for her then promises to return within an hour for her"

Mangle: "you"

Springtrap: "it's a shame that he won't be returning any time soon"

As soon as he said that I stood up, grabbed my sword and pointed it at him.

Mangle: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!? Foxy loves me! He wouldn't leave me here!"

Springtrap smirked. He then put a finger on the blade of my sword and lowered it.

Springtrap: "I'm sure he would sweetheart, if he had a choice in the matter, but I'm afraid he doesn't"

I raised my sword again, this time pointing it directly in his face.

Mangle: "why doesn't he!?"

Springtrap: "because I told your friends and his about his plan to marry you. They're both waiting on the roof to ambush him, and neither one knows the other group is there"

Mangle: "no..."

Springtrap: "also, I took the liberty of disturbing an old friend of mine. This friend is very grumpy when he gets woken up, and he's way more powerful than any of us so when he gets woken up by all the ruckus he'll be so pissed he may end up killing Foxy!"

upon hearing this I froze. I dropped my sword and sat down, grief-stricken. I had sent Foxy into a death trap by agreeing to marry him. I began crying into my hands again, on my knees. I was heartbroken, and afraid of losing him. Suddenly I felt a cold metallic hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Springtrap giving me an evil smirk. As if to say "I finally got you".

Springtrap: "my dear Mangle, there is a way to save Foxy..."

Before he even took his next course of action I knew what he was going to say. He once again reached into his pocket and took out the same ring from before, holding it up to show me. Furrball hissed as soon as he saw it but I held him back with my arm, knowing him attacking would only make things worse.

Springtrap: "I know how to stop my friend. Agree to marry me and not that insufferable fox, and Foxy lives. Choose not to marry me, and he dies without you by his side"

Mangle: "...why me...? Why do you choose to torment me? What have I done to you...? What could drive you to such monstrous acts?"

Springtrap: "I have my reasons. As for why you, when I rule this place I'll need a queen, and the other 2 won't do"

Mangle: "you're a monster"

Springtrap: "will you marry me or not Foxina?"

I stared at the ring, tears flowing down my cheeks. I felt so trapped, and so conflicted. I wanted to save Foxy, because he meant the world to me, but I couldn't marry a man I didn't love, no matter how much power they promised me. I saw no way out, but I had to make a decision. Do I save Foxy and lose the chance to marry him, or refuse to marry Springtrap and helplessly loose the man I love. My heart was racing. Foxy's life was in my hands, but if I saved him I would end up breaking his heart, and I would enable this evil monster. "_what can I do?" _I thought to myself. "_There's no way out, but I have to do something or Foxy will die"._

* * *

Foxy POV

One hour. One hour and me and my beloved Mangle would be in each other's arms again, and my plan would be set in place. As soon as we were married we would lock ourselves on the roof away from the toys and originals, and live together on the roof, only coming down when it's necessary. I couldn't help but feel like a child on Christmas as I walked around the roof preparing for our wedding. I rolled out a red carpet leading to an alter I had built including flowers all around it as decorations. As soon as I was done laying down the carpet I started fixing any askew flowers in the arrangement. As I thought of what life would be like after the wedding I couldn't help but feel so giddy with excitement, so uncharacteristically alive, so...much like someone was watching me...

I grabbed a rose from the arrangement and hid it in my pocket before turning around quickly.

Foxy: "WHO'S THERE!?"

As soon as I said that both teams of animatronics came out of their hiding spots. The toys standing to my left, and my friends standing to my right. And both of them were obviously pissed off.

end of chapter

ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the climax


	8. Chapter 8 springtrap's game part 2

hey everyone! sorry if I kept you waiting! welcome to the chapter you've all been waiting for: chapter 8, springtrap's game part 2, the second part of the 3 part climax and what I believe will be the 2nd most exciting chapter of the fanfiction!

Mangle: "plus there's gonna be a big plot twist at the end involving your's truly!"

Foxy: "really? what's that?"

Springtrap: "well you see she's-"

Springtrap I swear to god if you give away the ending I'm killing you off!

Springtrap: "sorry sir!"

That's better! Also I was originally going to put this fanfic on hiatus because I have no idea how I'm going to end this but I decided to leave it up to the fans! so when you're done reading go to the reviews and let me know what you think should happen in the next chapter...and if I don't get any good suggestions I guess I'll just wing it. Anyway enjoy this chapter of your robot love story...seriously what am I doing with my life?

* * *

Normal POV

Springtrap: "I need an answer Mangle"

The entire room was silent. Not even the cat was making a sound. Mangle was staring at the ring that was being presented to her. She had just been asked to marry Springtrap again and this time it looked as if she had no choice. She loved Foxy and she couldn't marry Springtrap, but if she said no Foxy would die. It seemed Springtrap had her (for lack of a better word) trapped. Finally after what seemed like an hour she reached up and took the ring, slipping it on. Springtrap gave an evil and victorious and started to go in for a kiss but Mangle then slapped him with the hand the ring was on before taking the time ring off and throwing it to the side.

Mangle: "you're crazy if you think I'll marry you! Besides, Foxy can save himself!"

Springtrap looked at her annoyed. He then turned and started walking towards the door. Mangle suddenly got an idea. She grabbed Furrball and got a sword out of her costume trunk.

Springtrap: "tsk tsk tsk, poor little Mangle. You had such potential for greatness. Oh well, have fun rotting here while Foxy dies"

Mangle: "bitch I am greatness"

Mangle rushed towards Springtrap. She bashed the hilt of her sword into his back, knocking him to the ground. She then plunged her sword through his arm and into the floor, causing him to shriek in pain. Mangle then grabbed her real sword and ran off. She began running towards the stair case that lead to the roof. As she ran towards the roof she heard Springtrap weakly say something that sent a chill down her spine.

Springtrap: "run run as fast as you can Mangle. you'll never be able to save him"

* * *

The roof had erupted into mindless babble and bickering. the Toys and Originals were fighting while Foxy tried to get their attention. unfortunately none of them were paying attention to Foxy what so ever which was quickly pissing him off. After a few attempts Foxy decided he had enough. He climbed on top of the alter set up he built and gave a loud whistle, which got everyone's attention. once he had everyone's attention he jumped down and began speaking.

Foxy: "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! I don't care what you say! Me and Mangle are getting married and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

Freddy: "Foxy just stop! you're wasting your time with that faker anyway! She's a toy! she can't feel love!"

T. Chica: "okay 1 I resent that and 2 yes we can! which is why we're trying to stop this wedding so Foxy doesn't corrupt Mangle!"

Freddy: "BULLSHIT! If anything Mangle is trying to corrupt Foxy with her vanity!"

Foxy: "no one is trying to corrupt anyone! WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE GETTING THIS INFORMATION!?"

Bonnie: "look Foxy she's clearly gotten you all messed up in the head. Just come back with us and we'll talk this out."

Foxy: "HELL NO! I don't care what you say! me and Mangle are going to be together! Besides you guys aren't my friends anyway! real friends would let me be with Mangle!"

Bonnie: "I don't want to have to hurt you Foxy"

Foxy: "oh you wanna get rough? then lets get rough! Bring it Bonbon!"

Bonnie: "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO USE THAT NICKNAME!"

Bonnie shoved Foxy backwards angrily. As Foxy stumbled backwards his foot hit a broom handle. The broom snapped in half and went flying. As the broom flipped through the air the world seemed to slow down. After what seemed like an eternity it hit Toy Chica in the face, knocking her over, and then fell to the ground. Both teams immediately glared at each other, the tension in the air becoming thick enough to cut with a knife. Finally with a command from either sides Freddy of "CHARGE", both teams ran towards each other as the roof was launched into complete chaos. Toy Freddy had Freddy in a head lock while Freddy was bashing into things and trying to shake him off. Meanwhile the Bonnie's were trading punches and insults and the chicas were having a slap fight that didn't seem to be going anywhere. While this was happening Foxy was trying to split up the fighting friends. Unfortunately every time he did he either got knocked back or completely ignored. Just then Mangle rushed in. As soon as they saw each other the 2 foxes ran towards each other and hugged each other tightly.

Mangle: "Foxy! thank god you're okay! I was so worried!"

Foxy: "thank goodness I'm okay!? what about you!?"

Just then the roof started to rumble and shake. Mangle, realizing what was going on clung on to Foxy like her life depended on it. Foxy, thinking she was just doing it for balance, hugged her back. Suddenly the roof was enveloped in a blinding white flash of light. When the light faded the roof was cracked all leading to one point. hovering above this point was a golden animatronic bear who was encased in a white-gold glow. Everyone looked o in both amazement and shock. After a minute or two the animatronic spoke, with a loud deep voice.

G. Freddy: "YOU HAVE DISTURBED MY SLUMBER! I DEMAND TO KNOW THE REASON FOR THIS CHAOS!"

Foxy: "well you see mister Golden these people here were trying to prevent me and my fiance from getting married and-"

Freddy: "because she's trying to corrupt him!"

T. Bonnie: "he's trying to corrupt her!"

G. Freddy: "SILENCE! I CAN'T ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE! I SEE NO BETTER OPTION BUT TO ELIMINATE THE PROBLEM AT THE SOURCE"

The golden animatronic lifted his arm and pointed his paw at Foxy. With another flash a ball of energy formed in his paw and steadily grew as rushing wind swirled around him. Everyone stared in shock. Mangle started to tear up.

G. Freddy: "goodbye Foxy"

There was a giant flash of light once again. Foxy flinched, expecting to get blown into smithereens. However, when Foxy opened his eyes, he was completely fine. He was wondering what had happened until he heard a pained grunt from behind him. Turning around he saw Mangle, clearly hurt, ash and dust in her fur, and one of her legs busted open, making the wiring and robotic parts visible. Foxy quickly ran towards his lover, tears forming in his eyes.

Foxy: "Mangle! d-did you just jump in front of a blast of energy!? why the hell did ye do that lass!?"

Mangle: *crying a little* "I didn't want to see you hurt Foxy"

Foxy: "and you thought you getting hurt was a good substitute!?"

Mangle: "don't yell at me"

Foxy: "I'm sorry, but you can't be so reckless Mangle! I don't know what I'd do if something happened you!"

Mangle: "Foxy?"

Foxy: "yeah sweetheart?"

Mangle: "just shut up and kiss me you stupid Fox"

Foxy: *smiles* "I love you Mangle"

Mangle: "I love you too Foxy"

With that the 2 closed their eyes, leaned in, and went in to a deep passionate kiss. The other animatronics stared on in amazement. They were seeing Foxy and Mangle, the animatronics they had accused of not really loving each other, in a romantic moment for the first time, and to their astonishment, they actually seemed to love and care for each other greatly, and even more astonishing, Foxy wasn't showing any signs of aggressive nature and Mangle wasn't being vain at all. They all suddenly realized they were all wrong about each other and start to see the error of their ways. Chica and Toy Chica apologized to each other and hugged it out. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie apologized and complimented each other on their choice in guitar type. Finally the Freddys apologized and called a truce. The entire group then came in for a group hug as Foxy and Mangle's kiss ended and they began staring into each other's eyes.

Mangle: "Foxy?"

Foxy: "yeah Mangle?"

Mangle: "you'd do anything for me right?"

Foxy: "anything I'm physically capable of doing"

Mangle: "then I want you to take my sword and kill that golden son of a bitch"

Foxy stopped to think for a second. He then took her belt off with her sword still attached, and put it on himself.

Foxy: "of course lass. I'll protect your honor and take him down, for the woman I love"

Foxy started to get up. However Mangle grabbed his arm to stop him.

Mangle: "wait, there's something you should know before you do this"

Foxy: "what is it lass?"

Mangle: "Foxy...I'm pregnant"

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!

Everyone else: "YOU'RE WHAT!?"

Foxy: "I'm going to be a father!?"

T. Bonnie: "you guys had sex!?"

Bonnie: "nice"

Chica: "for fuck's sake Foxy you aren't even married yet!"

T. Chica: *squeals* "my bestie is having a baby!"

Freddy: "congratulations you two!"

T. Freddy: "if you have twins can I name one?"

Springtrap: "I already knew"

Surprise! yeah so Mangle's pregnant now! I personally can't wait for the next chapter because there's going to be an epic battle between Foxy and Golden Freddy! oh and if you're wondering how it's possible for her to be pregnant...suspension of disbelief!? honestly I don't care, it's my fanfic, I make the rules. anyway I-

Springtap: "hey can we stop for a second and talk about how Mangle just STABBED ME IN THE ARM!?"

Foxy: "oh walk it off you marry sew!"

Springtrap: "I'M RAPIDLY LOSING BLOOD!"

Foxy: "SOUNDS FAMILIAR!"

BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR ONE OF YOU GETS KILLED OFF! God I'm surrounded by amateurs! anyway thanks for reading. If you liked it be sure to fav and follow, it'll really help me out. Be sure to leave a review, it'll really help me out as a writer, and I'll see you guys next time. Johnny Smith out! Peace!


	9. Chapter 9 wrap up

Foxy POV

The entire room went silent. Mangle had just told me she was having my baby. Everyone there was shocked, including me. I was going to be a father. This was the most amazing day of my life. Still I had a job to do if I was ever going to see my child. I drew the sword Mangle gave me and turned towards Golden Freddy. I was determined to win, determined to keep Mangle and my child alive. As the animatronics around me moved behind me and formed a wall to protect Mangle I stepped forward, sword in hand, facing the golden bear. Before addressing him I looked over at my wife to be and former friends.

Foxy: "make yourselves useful and get my fiance somewhere safe. I want her there for our wedding"

Mangle: "I love you Foxy!"

Foxy: "I love you too...both of you"

As I turned back towards the golden bear I heard them rush downstairs with Mangle. I scratched a line in the concrete in front of me with my wife-to-Be's sword, confusing Golden Freddy. I stood in front of the bear, confidence and hate in my eyes.

Foxy: "I won't let you hurt her Golden Freddy. You've messed with the wrong fox. Welcome to your judgement day"

G. Freddy: *scoff* "you're too confident Foxy"

Foxy: "I assure you I'm not. The second I cross this line Your end will come"

G. Freddy: "alright. cross it then. Make my day"

With that I smirked and crossed the line. I charged at her, sword in hand, ready to attack. Before I could the bear sent a blast of energy flying towards me. I quickly dodged and swung at him again and again. Each time the bear dodged and tried to punch me, missing each time. This went on for a while until Golden Freddy caught the blade of my sword. Before he could do anything I kicked him in the stomach hard enough to send both of us reeling backwards and the sword flying to the edge of the roof. Once we got up we both charged at each other and began trading blows. I was in a fit of pure rage fighting Golden Freddy to protect Mangle. I took blow after blow and dealt them out twice as fast. I couldn't lose, I refused to lose. I would either beat Golden Freddy or sacrifice myself to stop him. I was going to do this for Mangle, I had too.

* * *

Mangle POV

T. Chica: "I'm really sorry about all of this Mangle"

T. Bonnie: "we are all. We should have let you be with Foxy"

Mangle: "Its alright. You guys were just trying to protect me"

The Toys and originals were helping me get down to kid's cove. As we walked we exchanged apologies and witty banter. Eventually we'd gotten to know each other enough to form a permanent truce between the groups. We were even discussing plans for the wedding. Unfortunately our party was cut short when we got to the cove. Springtrap was no longer where I left him. As we began to look for him I felt as if something was watching us. Then, a chill ran down my back as I heard the door slowly creak open. As we turned to see who was there we saw something truly terrifying. Springtrap was standing at the entrance to the cove, with one arm missing and the other one holding a very familiar sword. He had a crazed look in his eyes that forced us to reel backwards as he stepped into the room.

Springtrap: "Bravo Mangle. You've managed to derail my plans. I admire your persistence"

Mangle: "Springtrap! How did you-"

Springtrap: "I'm more clever than you know Mangle"

T. Freddy: "Leave her alone Springtrap! your plan failed, you have no need for her!"

Springtrap: "oh but I do. If I'm going down I'm taking someone with me!"

Springtrap then pointed the sword at me. I began shaking in fear, not only for my life but that of my unborn child. Springtrap saw this and got even more crazy eyed than before.

Springtrap: "I'm going to take everything from you Mangle! Starting with the little bun in your oven!"

Springtrap then pointed the sword at my stomach, causing me to shake even more.

T. Chica: "YOU CAN'T!"

Springtrap: "who's going to stop me? you weaklings? If any of you actually think you can overpower me go for it!"

In that moment it was clear what was going through their heads. They all wanted to save me, they truly did, but none of them were as strong as him. None of them could. Seeing this Springtrap smirked and turned back towards me. He raised his sword up to swing at me. This was it, I was about to die, I knew it. With tears welling up in my eyes I closed my eyes and looked away, expecting to be decapitated by the sword. My life flashed through my mind in that second as I said goodbye to everything I loved in my head, ending with my child and my fiance. However, instead of what I was expecting I heard a number of voices yell "NO" followed by metallic clanking and a loud crash. When I opened my eyes I saw every animatronic there, Toy and Original, fighting Springtrap to keep him away from me. As the fight raged on I backed into a corner and curled up, shaking, terrified, and wanting nothing more than to feel Foxy hugging me and hear him telling me it was going to be okay...

* * *

Foxy POV

I continued trading blows with Golden Freddy, Rage taking over my mind. Eventually he kicked me in the stomach causing us both to fly backwards. As I was on the floor trying to recover He walked up and stood over me. With a smirk he began charging up another energy attack. Thinking quickly I looked for a weapon to use. Once I found one, a led pipe, I spat in his face to distract him. while he was distracted I grabbed the pipe and hit him in the knees, causing him to fall over. I then threw the pipe aside and walked over to my fiance's sword, ignoring the pain from my injuries. I picked up the sword and pointed it at Golden Freddy, fully intending to kill him. Instead of being afraid Golden Freddy smirked and chuckled a little, confusing me.

G. Freddy: "fine then. You win. But be aware, I'm not going to die from this. You can't kill my kind, just damage them. Go ahead then"

I hesitated, not knowing if he was bluffing. Then, I just decided to do it. As I stabbed him with the sword he disappeared in a golden puff of smoke. Having one I smiled triumphantly and put the sword away. Before I could do anything else however I heard a familiar scream from downstairs. Recognizing it as Mangle I ran down to Kids cove at top speed, no longer even feeling the pain. When I get there I see something that terrified me down to the bone. Littered around the room were the toys and originals, all either unconscious or in too much pain to move, and in the middle of it all, Springtrap was standing over my terrified shaking fiance holding a sword. He was about to kill her, but not on my watch. Rage taking over again I drew the sword and stabbed the golden green bunny in the heart. Springtrap, shocked, looked back to see me, glaring at him.

Foxy: "don't you lay a hand on her you son of a bitch!"

I quickly pulled the sword out. Springtrap fell to the floor, coughing up blood and clinging on to dear life. As I moved towards my fiance I saw the light leave his eyes, and I knew all of this was finally over. I walked up to Mangle and fell to my knees out of exhaustion. As soon as Mangle saw me she sprang up and hugged me, still shaking. I smiled and hugged back, doing my best to assure her that it would all be okay. She eventually stopped shaking and just sobbed into my shoulder. I sat with her and comforted her as the Marionette came in and set to work healing everyone. As I sat with the future mother of my child I felt a wave of happiness wash over me, knowing this whole thing was over. I hugged my fiance, hanging on lie my life depended on it. She hugged back, feeling the same wave of joy as me.

Mangle: "It's over, isn't it Foxy?"

Foxy: "sure seems that way, and from now on the toys aren't going to keep me away from you"

Mangle: "everyone formed a truce Foxy"

Foxy: "oh"

Mangle: "hey Foxy"

Foxy: "yes my love?"

Mangle: "can we have the wedding tomorrow? I'm too exhausted for a wedding right now"

Foxy: "I was actually hoping you'd say that. I'm pretty drained too. How about we just cuddle until I have to head back with me friends?"

Mangle: "deal"

After sharing a chuckle we apologized to everyone for causing such a big mess then cuddled for a while. The other animatronics left to give us some privacy. While cuddling we discussed plans for our future together, deciding we'd raise our child to fit in to both the Originals group and the Toys. Mangle then made me promise not to raise the kid to be a pirate. We stayed there for awhile until I had to head back to Parts and service. I gave my wife-to-be a kiss, fixed up her leg a little then left. When I got there my friends all came up and apologized for trying to keep me and Mangle apart. I told them it was alright, exchanged some witty banter, then went to bed. I tried to sleep, but after everything that happened I couldn't. I was too excited for tomorrow, the day of my wedding. It was going to be amazing. Still, I was exhausted after all of that and had to get to sleep. Tomorrow is another day, the best day of my life, and in many ways, the first day of a whole new adventure.

* * *

Well, that's it! that's the main story! I hope you guys enjoyed cuz I sure enjoyed writing it. Also, there is going to be a sequel, but before that I have one more chapter of this fanfic coming out, the epilogue. It's mostly just going to wrap up and a happy ending. Anyway be sure to fav and follow, it really helps. Maybe leave a review too. bye guys!


	10. Chapter 10 epilouge

Normal POV 9 months later

It was Saturday at the pizzeria so everyone was spending the day socializing and chatting among themselves. In the 9 months since the big fight the two groups had formed a strong bond. Chica and Toy Chica exchanged cooking tips, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie wrote songs together, Freddy and Toy Freddy brain storm about ways to improve business, and yes, Foxy and Mangle were allowed to be together. Everyone's life had changed for the better, but none more so than Foxy and Mangle, because just a month ago they had 2 wonderful little girls, named Fangle and Vixen. Thankfully management thought they were just a gift and were totally good with it. So Mangle and Foxy raised them in the night in Kid's Cove and hid them away from harm during the day. Meanwhile Foxy continuously raided the fridge and scavenged for resources to keep his new family afloat while Mangle took care of her children. It wasn't glamorous, but they didn't care as long as they had each other.

Mangle: *singing* "Stars and moons and air balloons, fluffy clouds to the horizon. I'll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again. I'll wrap you in rainbows, and rock you to sleep again."

Vixen: *yawns*

Mangle: *kisses both of them* "goodnight my little angels"

The 2 Foxes slowly fell asleep. Mangle looked down at them and smiled. Just then her husband came up behind her and hugged her tightly. Realizing who it was she turned to face the red fox, who greeted her with his usual smile.

Foxy: "hey beautiful"

Mangle: "hey handsome"

Foxy: "I see the kids are asleep. Guess I'll have to give them my usual goodnight hug tomorrow"

Mangle: "I did it for you"

Foxy: "that's my girl. let's get to bed"

Mangle: "can you carry me? I've had a long day"

Foxy: "as you wish m'lady"

With that Foxy kissed her passionately and picked her up like a newly wed bride. He then began carrying her to their room, A.K.A a special closed off part of kid's cove.

Mangle: "This has been the best 11 and a half months of my life!"

Foxy: "has it only been 11 and a half months? wow, we sure did rush things"

Mangle: "says the guy who decided to take my virginity on the first date!"

Foxy: "I didn't hear you complaining"

Mangle: "yeah, you got me there"

Foxy: "If I'm lucky you won't be in a second either"

Mangle: *giggles* "Foxy!"

With that the 2 headed off the bed. Meanwhile across the pizzeria Toy Bonnie and Bonnie were chatting. Toy Bonnie was distracted however. He recently got some news that left him ecstatic. While Toy Chica was sleeping he heard something that shocked him. The sweet sound of 2 heart beats coming from one person. She was going to have a child. His child. She didn't know yet and she didn't even know he knew, but he couldn't be happier. And of course Bonnie picked up on it.

Bonnie: "Toy Bonnie!"

T. Bonnie: "hmm?"

Bonnie: "are you paying attention?"

T. Bonnie: "oh uh, sorry Bonnie. I'm just...distracted"

Bonnie: "I would be too if my girlfriend was pregnant"

T. Bonnie: "yeah we- wait what, YOU KNOW!?"

Bonnie: "it's kinda obvious. You've been smiling like an idiot, she's sick, and you bought a baby mat. It's not that hard to work out"

T. Bonnie: "I guess you're right"

Bonnie: "are you going to marry her when she finds out?"

T. Bonnie: "of course!"

Bonnie: "good. I'm happy for ya man"

T. Bonnie: "thanks man"

Meanwhile in the kitchen Toy Chica and Chica were talking while getting something to eat.

Chica: "so you're pregnant and he doesn't know?"

T. Chica: "yep"

Chica: "are you going to tell him?"

T. Chica: "of course!"

Chica: "good. I'm sure you'll make a great mother

T. Chica: "thank you. If Mangle can do it I'm sure I can too"

Chica: "That's spirit!"

T. Chica: "so what about you and your Bonnie? Are you going t-"

Chica: "WE AREN'T DATING!"

T. Chica: "ALRIGHT! geez!"

Meanwhile in an office halfway across the pizzeria Freddy and his toy counterpart were having a meeting and discussing ways to make the pizzeria better.

T. Freddy: "so I had an idea for a new animatronic we could add"

Freddy: "alright. shoot"

T. Freddy: "so she'd be a female fox with white fur and orange and purple make up and clothes and she'd basically be introducing the ba-"

Freddy: "okay, stop! first off we're not building a rip off of Mangle, and second, we're not building you a girlfriend!"

T. Freddy: "but-"

Freddy: "FUCK NO!"

T. Freddy: "ALRIGHT! GEEZ!"

Meanwhile in Foxy and Mangle's room, the 2 love birds were cuddled up together. Mangle was asleep with her head on Foxy's chest while Foxy laid there watching her sleep peacefully. As he watch her he began to think about everything they had to go through. From Springtrap, to losing their friends, to becoming outcasts, to being kept apart, and even fighting Golden Freddy. A normal guy would think it was too much to go through for one girl, but for Foxy, nothing is too much to go through for Mangle.

Just then he felt Mangle shiver, and realized she must be cold, since it was almost time for winter. After noting in his mind that they must be perfectly in sync he moved his side of the sheets to her so she wouldn't be cold. As she stopped Foxy smiled to himself. He then brought his had down and kissed her forehead. As she smiled in her sleep and nuzzled him he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered...

Foxy: "I love you, my sweet princess"

Mangle: "I love you too"

With that Foxy smiled, and went to sleep, closing the book on the hardest chapter of their young lives. The were finally together, with no one to protest it. They were a family, and it looked like it would stay that way. Just Foxy and Mangle, a perfect couple, and their 2 beautiful children. Together forever, with nothing to keep them apart.

That is... for now...

The end...?

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! And I have good news for those of you who didn't want it to end, I have a sequel in the works! And it's going to be amazing! I'm sure you'll love it! But for now, if you don't mind I'd like to share a quote with you from my favorite musical artist.

"Nothing is as important as passion. No matter what you want to do with your life, be passionate" - Jon Bon Jovi

This quote is my process. whatever I do I do it with passion. If you want to do something in your life, you should do it too. Passion will take you amazing places in life if you let it and embrace it. Another thing I'd like to tell you is that Life is madness and you have to accept that or it will kick your ass. Sure, bad things will happen, and it's sad but you can't let it bring you down or your life is going to be hell. fight through the darkness and pain and you'll come out a better person on the other side. So keep your chin up and live your life your way.

Anyway I hope you liked my fanfic, do me a favor and favorite and follow, and if you want leave a review, because I'd love some feed back. JS out!


End file.
